


The Sound of a Fallen King

by Erin_Biff



Series: The Sound of an Empty Sacrifice [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Biff/pseuds/Erin_Biff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice always thought she was a normal girl throughout her life. This all changed when the dreams and strange beating in her head started. Dreams of a detective and his army doctor, of a high school drop out, a blood junkie, and their fallen angel, dreams of a Doctor. Only, they aren’t dreams because dreams like these don’t come true. These dreams don’t allow the men from them to show up on her doorstep asking her help to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of the Fall

Alice lay in her bed slowly drifting off to sleep; the sound of the city ambience and oscillating fan lulled her into a deeper sleep. As her eyelids grew heavy and began to close, a strange beating in her ears began. Four quick beats, over and over again. She groaned and rubbed her ears in an attempt to rid it. As quickly as they began, they stopped. She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. Her roommate snored softly on the opposite side of the room and Alice regarded her with envy. How could Jamie sleep on such a night? A night filled with danger lurking in every corner, a night where his face kept creeping through the walls and haunting every footstep. Alice shook her head and rolled back on her side. Her arm reached out and wrapped around her pillow pet, which lay next to her, as her eyes slowly shut and she found herself lost in another dream.

_A black car rushed by her as Alice opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was no longer in her apartment. She was standing on the streets of London. Confused she glanced around trying to find her bearings, nothing familiar popped out at her. She spun around trying to desperately find something, anything from home. She had never been so disorientated in a dream. She knew it was a dream. It had to be; anything else would be complete and utter nonsense. Anything other explanation would spell disaster._

_She shoved her hands in her coat pocket, and quickly made her way to the nearest store window. She peered at her reflection in it and smiled. The woman in the reflection wore black knee high boots, skinny jeans, a black mid-shin length coat, covering a plaid shirt underneath a grey and black scarf. She looked over her small, petite frame and reached up, twirling her short hair in her fingers. She had just cut it and was still getting use to it. Mindless thoughts ran through her mind and then she felt something. It was slowly seeping into her. It felt as if she were merely a bucket collecting water from a leak and the dread was the water. There was a slight wind that carried a voice to her ears._

_“Sherlock.”_

_Silence._

_“Oh god.”_

_More silence. Alice turned and searched for the source of the voice. It took her a moment and then she spotted him. There was a man standing in the middle of the street talking on his phone. He was staring at the rooftop. Her eyes followed and despite the warmth that her clothes gave her, her body went cold. She ran from the street and stood a distance from the man on the phone. She caught more of the conversation and her blood ran cold. Her mind became clouded with fear and sorrow._

_She tried to shut out the response, tried to shut off the feelings that crowded her body. It was all to no avail. Everything inside her literally hurt, there was no way around it. She wanted so desperately to walk away, to walk away from all of these feelings and wake lying in her bed. Nothing worked. Her sharp ears picked up the voice, which she assumed to be coming from the man called Sherlock, on the rooftop as he spoke into the phone._

_“This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note.”_

_“Leave a note when?”_

_“Goodbye, John.”_

_“No. Don't—” He was cut off as Sherlock threw the phone away. John screamed out his name. Alice felt his panic rip through her. Sherlock looked down and she felt his stare as he took a step forward. Right before he did, Alice felt everything he was feeling. It was as if he centered all of his emotions on her hoping for a release. Anger, fear, sorrow, and finally regret. Regret was the heaviest of all. It crushed down upon her and she felt herself falling as Sherlock was. She fell on her hands and knees. Everything stacked upon her and she couldn’t move. She tried to move but only succeeded in kneeling. Then there was nothing. Then there was everything. Not from Sherlock though, from John. Alice couldn’t draw breath it was too much. She needed to leave, needed to find an escape. Sorrow crushed her making it impossible to stand, but then, very slowly every feeling was replaced by numbness. Everything was slipping away. It was as if her emotions were water being poured into hands not cupped tightly enough. She simply felt empty. There was nothing left. The sound of her shallow breathing resonated throughout her head and wearily she stood, swaying as she did. Her body felt heavy, too heavy as if bricks weighted it down. She turned and stumbled to the store corner where she first saw her reflection. She leaned heavily against the stonewall trying to regain herself. Nothing was working. Suddenly, everything seemed to be fading before her. Her body felt weightless and she felt free of emotions._

Alice awoke with a start and sat up, her breathing heavy. She ran a hand through her short hair and pulled on the ends of it. She shut her eyes tightly and knocked lightly on the side of her head with her other free hand. These dreams had to stop. She couldn’t keep going, not like this. Who were those men? Who was the man on the rooftop and the man on the street? Why was there so much pain? Why did he fall? Why did they pick her? Releasing her hair, she laid down and shut her eyes hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep. It wasn’t until she felt that floating sensation that she realized the drums in her head had begun again. She sat up and stared out the window in front of her. There was not a soul in sight, not at; she glanced at her clock, 3 am. _Fantastic, it’s not as if I have an exam tomorrow or anything,_ she thought bitterly. She threw back to covers and walked to the window. She reached her arm up and placed her hand against the pane, the drums still beating in her head. She leaned her head against the cool glass and sighed. What was happening to her? Why could she feel what they were feeling? Why her? Alice felt her eyes close and the drumming slowly came to a stop.

As soon as it stopped, her eyes snapped open and confusion masked her features. She glanced down and stepped back in surprise, tripping over the cords that lay on her floor. Her arm flung out as she tried to catch herself. _I don’t understand. What is happening?_ She was no longer dressed in her jams, but in the same outfit she wore in her dream. _No, that’s impossible. How did this happen?_ _What is going on?_ She spun around trying to find her pajamas but did not see them anywhere. Her roommate Jamie stirred and groggily turned on the light. Both squinted at the sudden brightness and once their eyes became use to the light, Alice saw Jamie was smiling.

“Did you just get back?”

Alice looked at Jamie more confused now.

“I- what? I went out tonight? No, I was studying all night for my exam tomorrow. You know I don’t go out the night before an exam. Why, did I say where I was going?”

“Alice, how much have you had to drink? Are you okay?” Concern filled Jamie’s voice and she sat up looking at Alice. Alice looked around hopelessly and sunk to the floor, her back against the desk in the room.

“I- Did I say where I was going? I swear the last thing I remember was laying in bed trying to fall asleep.”

“You told me you had to see someone. You had to try to stop something. You never said what it was but something was wrong. You told me everything was hurting. I tried to get more information out of you, but you were dressed and running out of the door before I could get any more information from you. You said something about St. Bart’s Hospital. What’s at St. Bart’s Hospital? Is everything okay Alice?”

“I had a dream about that hospital. Someone jumped from the rooftop. I felt everything he was feeling. I felt everything that the man who he was talking to was feeling. I couldn’t move, the grief was crushing me. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t…” Alice trailed off as she felt her body grow cold. “Then I woke up and I heard a noise.”

“What sort of noise?”

“This noise,” she said, tapping her hand against her leg four times. “It’s in my head and it comes and goes and it hurts.”

Jamie got up and stood over Alice. She held her hands out and Alice took them. Jamie helped her up and led Alice to bed.

“I’m sure that this is just anxiety over the exam. Don’t worry, you’ll do great. You need to sleep. If you still hear the noise when you wake up, we’ll figure something out.”

Alice crawled into bed and nodded. The drumming could wait till tomorrow. The two men could wait till tomorrow. The room fell to darkness as the light flickered off and Alice felt herself drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Beaches of Goodbye

The sound of Imagine Dragons’ _It’s Time_ broke Alice’s dreamless sleep. Groaning, she reached under her pillow feeling around for her phone to shut the alarm off. After successfully turning it off, she rolled over and covered her face with her arm.

“Come on love! You’ve got a test today that I know you’re just going to ace! Rise and shine!” Jamie’s voice rang out through the small room. Alice groaned once more and then, bracing the cold from the AC, got up and out of bed.

“Why do you have the AC on when it’s just as cold outside?” Alice said to Jamie as she entered the bathroom. Jamie chuckled and glanced at Alice in the mirror.

“It gets hot in this room.”

“Well, why didn’t you say something? Jeez, I can leave and maybe it’ll cool down.”

Jamie stopped doing her makeup and looked at Alice, rolling her eyes as she did. Alice reached over and grabbed her toothbrush.

“So do you hear anymore of those drums?”

Alice shook her head and then spit.

“Not yet anyways. Maybe it was just a sleep deprivation. Whatever, I’m just glad they’re gone. I keep thinking about that dream though. Those men, the one who jumped and the one who was his best friend.” She placed her toothbrush down and rinsed her mouth out. “I just… I don’t know. Anyways, like you said, it was just a dream. I should forget about it.”

Jamie nodded and after putting the final touches on her makeup, grabbed her books and left, waving goodbye to Alice. Alice nodded and grabbed her makeup bag. She looked in the mirror and gasped at the dark circles under her eyes. She wasn’t one for vanity, but she never had dark circles before. She reached up and pulled lightly on her skin, examining them. Shrugging she applied her makeup, ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her books for class. As she walked out the door, a strange feeling overcame her. She stopped and regarded it. Believing it to be nothing, she walked out the door.

When Alice entered her classroom, she went to her seat and waited for the professor to come in and administer the exam. As she was waiting, her classmate, John came and sat next to her.

“So, all ready for this exam?” He asked her.

She smiled and shook her head. “Well, I don’t really know. I mean I studied and everything, so I should be okay, I just want to go back to bed right now.”

“Rough night?”

“Yeah. I mean, Jamie said that apparently, I ran out last night. I don’t remember, but I must have because I woke up in different clothes then I went to sleep in.”

“Where did she say you went?”

“I never said.”

Just then, the professor walked in and John went back to his seat. Alice turned her attention to the exam being placed in front of her. She grimaced as she looked at the first question.

_Describe the differences and similarities between Mussolini and Hitler’s uprisings._

Sighing, Alice, picked up her pen and starting writing. As she was finishing her exam, and began to look over it, the man on the rooftop (Sherlock was it?) came back to her mind. She shuddered and tried to shake the image. She stood, satisfied with her answers and turned her exam in. As she was leaving a strange feeling overcame her. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and held her hand up. It was shaking. _Odd. I don’t remember my hand shaking like this before. Whatever, it’s probably just because of sleep deprivation and lack of food._ She shook her head and headed downstairs to The Little Store and grabbed a granola bar. After paying for it and leaving, she walked back to her apartment. As she was, Alice ran into Phil.

“Alice! Hi,” he said, turning around.

She stopped and faced him, a smile playing on his lips. He was taller than her, with short hair and a slightly larger than most nose. His eyes were green with flecks of gold and hazel scattered.

“Phil, hi! How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’m good, been getting all of this college stuff out of the way. You? I heard you just back from England. How was that?”

“Ohmigosh! I loved it there. I almost didn’t come back. It was the greatest experience of my life! There was so much to see and do and I loved every single moment of it and I learned so much. It’s actually kind of weird to be back here.”

“How so?”

“Well for one, we’re so far from the water and I’ve already seen everything there is to see here. Also none of the guys have a British accent.”

Phil laughed and regarded Alice. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Well, maybe one day you’ll meet your British prince charming,” he said slyly.

She smirked at that comment.

“You of all people know I don’t believe in love, Phil. Come on now.”

“Yes, well, maybe someone will change your mind.”

“Ha. Maybe one day.”

Phil turned and began to walk away, waving as he did. Alice waved back and thought about his comment as she was walking to her room. Wouldn’t that be silly, falling in love with someone? She swore off love when her last boyfriend was found cheating on her. No, it would be better to face life alone than face the heartache and pain of being with someone.

She opened the door and saw that Jamie was back from her class. Throwing her bag down, she grabbed her computer and opened her Facebook. She skimmed over it and then closed the tab. Jamie sat at her desk typing away at a paper due tomorrow. Jamie looked up at Alice after ending her paper.

“Hey, how was class?”

“Good, the exam went well. You?”

“Same old same old. I was bored and finished all my work before everyone else. I don’t even know why I’m even in that math class. Whatever, it’s the last one I need to take so I’m not going to complain when I get an easy A. So how’s the head? Anymore of that drumming, any weird feelings?”

“Drumming, no. Weird feelings, yes. After my exam, I kept thinking about the man on the rooftop, about why he would jump and everything he felt. Then it went away, but as I was walking out, I felt my hand start to shake. It was weird; it’s never done that before. I thought it was due to the fact that I hadn’t eaten but, look,” she sad, holding her hand up so Jamie could see it. A slight tremor ran through her hand. “It hasn’t gone away even though I ate.”

Jamie stood and walked over to Alice. She took her hand and examined it. Then she peered in Alice’s eyes. Alice scrunched her face and took a step back.

“What are you doing Jamie?”

“I just wanted to see something.”

“Oh… Okay…”

“Maybe you should just get some sleep. That might help.”

“Jamie, I was just thinking, you said I went to St. Bart’s Hospital last night, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“That’s in England. I visited it when I was studying there last semester, remember?”

Jamie didn’t say anything but she stared at Alice.

“Alice, what are you saying?”

“I…nothing. I don’t know. It’s just, well, it’s impossible for me to visit that hospital because we’re in America, not England. I don’t know. I guess… I’m just going to get some sleep.”

Alice shrugged and turned to climb on her bed. Once she was settled, she closed her eyes and tried to find some sleep.

_When Alice opened her eyes, she found herself standing on a beach. She stopped as a flood of emotions overcame her and for a moment she tried to recollect herself, but there was so much pain. She looked around trying to find her bearings when she spotted a jeep pulled up where three people stood by it. She looked at them and walked up to them._

_“Erm, hi. Could you tell me where I am?”_

_No response._

_“Hello?”_

_Still nothing. Alice waved her hand in front of the young man. Still there was no response._

_“So what? You can’t hear me? Hello?”_

_She looked at them closely and saw they were staring off in the distance. She turned around and saw a young blonde woman standing in front of a man who appeared to be translucent. She understood where all the feelings were coming from. All the sorrow and pain and regret. She found tears were coming to her eyes.  Alice walked up to the man and woman and caught the conversation._

_“Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth,” the man said proudly. There was a lingering look between them and then solemnly the man continued. “You’re dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you’ve gone missing. You’re on the list of the dead,” he stopped as she began to cry. Alice stood away as to give them privacy even though for some odd reason no one could see her. “Here you are,” he smiled. “Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have.”_

_This made Rose cry harder, her voice broke as she began to speak._

_“Am I ever going to see you again?_

_The man looked at her, his eyes full of regret and heartbreak._

_“You can’t,” he said quietly. Even though Alice was away, she could feel everything. It was as if she was drowning in sorrow. She couldn’t find breath. She was sobbing along with the woman named Rose._

_“What’re you gonna do?” Rose asked him, still crying._

_“Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords.” Alice cocked her head at these funny words. Time Lords? Tardis? She heard Rose say something and again like in the last dream, Alice tried to get away. She tried to wake up and deal with everyday normal things. She couldn’t handle this. Her heart was breaking and the tears would not stop falling. What had happened between these two people? Why was there so much loss and heartbreak? Why them? After failing to wake herself back up again, Alice focused back on the conversation._

_“I love-” Rose stopped as Alice felt her overcome with anguish. Rose took a moment and regained her composure then continued. “I love you.”_

_Alice felt herself sobbing again with Rose and then another emotion slipped into her. It was devotion and compassion and love. These feeling weren’t from Rose though they were from the man. Alice focused on the new feelings and disregarded the conversation as yet another feeling piled on top of her. It was a glimmer of hope. She smiled and focused back on the conversation. The man was staring at Rose, his eyes locked with hers._

_“And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it... Rose Tyler...”_

_The man disappeared and never finished. That small glimmer of hope Alice felt from Rose was gone. It went out like a light. Loneliness and pain flooded Alice and she fell to her knees under the crushing weight of it.  She felt a pain in her chest and had to place a hand over her heart to make sure it was still beating. How could someone feel all of these things at once? Alice thought she might die from everything she was feeling. Warmth suddenly spread throughout her and she looked around confused. She still felt what Rose felt, but that was slowly disappearing. What was happening? Where was this newest feeling coming from? She stood and looked around as the world around her began to dissolve before her eyes. Panic spread through her and then the drumming began in her ears. It was louder this time. She covered her ears and her face scrunched up in pain as she again fell to her knees. She fell forward until her elbows hit the ground, rolled on her side, and there she stayed in that position. Tears formed in her eyes, as the drumming did not subside. This was worst than all the pain she has previously felt. Make it stop! She wanted to scream, but found she could not form words. Everything was being taken away from her. Then in between the drumming, she heard her name being called. She tried to call out, but her voice was lost. The calling became louder and somehow drowned out the drumming._

Alice’s eyes snapped open and she sat up, clawing at the object in front of her, trying to get away. Various sounds of pain emitted from the object and it took Alice a moment to realize she was beating away at Jamie.

“Alice! Alice, you’re okay! Stop, dammit! Ow! Come on, knock it off, you’re safe!” Jamie was saying.

Alice stopped and stared at Jamie, breathing heavily. Her wild eyes took in the scenery and began to calm down.

“What happened?” Alice asked between breaths.

Jamie stared at Alice disbelief and shock written on her face.

“What happened? You’re asking me what happened? I should be asking you that. You were fine for one moment then the next you’re tossing and turning and whimpering in pain. I tried to wake you and you attacked me. What the hell were you dreaming about?”

“Oh Jamie, it was awful,” Alice said, and began to tell Jamie the dream. She found herself crying as she retold it. “I could feel everything Rose was feeling. I wanted to die. It wasn’t fair and then the drums began. They hurt even worse, but then you woke me up and everything stopped.”

Jamie looked at Alice concern written over her face. She handed Alice a glass of water and Alice took it gratefully. After she had finished the glass, Jamie bit her lip and sighed. She looked at Alice and opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut her mouth. Alice cocked her head.

“What is it Jamie?”

“I just… I think maybe you should tell someone about these dreams.”

“I am, I’m telling you about them.”

“No… I mean someone who can help you with them.”

Alice thought about the response and anger clouded her face when she answered.

“So what you think I’m crazy? You think I need to be locked away because of some stupid dreams and some stupid drumming in my head?”

“Alice, you know that’s not what I mean. What I mean is maybe someone can help you figure out what these dreams mean and maybe why you’re the one chosen to have them. I think they mean something.”

Alice regarded Jamie and then sighed and nodded. Jamie was right; maybe Alice should talk to someone about it. Maybe they could help Alice get rid of the dreams, or even just help her decipher them.

“Look, you need to eat, so let’s head to the café and see what food they have.”

Alice nodded and put her shoes on. She grabbed her room keys and followed Jamie out of the room, still thinking about Rose and the man who disappeared. Who was he? Why did he have to leave? Why couldn’t they see each other ever again? What was the drumming? Were the dreams ever going to stop?


	3. Are You There Dean Winchester? It's Me, Alice

The campus was eerily empty as Alice and Jamie made their way toward the café. The fallen leaves from the overhanging branches lay on the ground, crunching as Alice gleefully stepped on them. Jamie laughed and shook her head at her.

“What?” Alice asked.

“I swear you’re just like a 5 year old. Did you act like this in London?”

“Yes I most certainly did.”

They continued their walk to the café and moments before they reached the door, Alice grabbed her side in pain and fell to her knees. Jamie was at her side at once; concern filled her voice and covering her face.

“Alice? Alice, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“I… don’t know… I… can’t… Ahhh. It hurts…” Alice grimaced in pain, her breathing was ragged and her eyes filled with tears. “It’s… so hot… pain… everywhere. Make it stop. Please!”   

Jamie could do nothing but crouch beside her friend and wrap Alice in her arms. Alice was burning up in her arms. Her cries were muffled by Jamie’s hold. Slowly, the cries softened and Alice leaned heavily into her grasp. Jamie felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to the owner of it. A man stood near her and he too crouched down next to her. His high cheekbones were accented by his ocean coloured eyes and above them lay a mop of curly ginger hair. Concern filled his eyes and there was something familiar about him but Jamie could not process it.

“Is she okay?” The strange man asked, a British accent coming through his voice.

“She’ll be okay, I think.”

“Good keep her safe.”

Jamie’s brow furred in confusion. She stared at the man, tilting her head slightly.

“Of course I will.”

The man nodded and stood. He glanced once more at Alice then turned and walked away.

She turned back to Alice and then looked back to where the man was. When she looked back, he had disappeared. Alice stood up slowly and leaned against the railing. She took a ragged breath and looked at Jamie.

“Who was that?” Alice asked.

“Who was who?”

“The man you were just talking to. He told you to keep me safe. Who was he?”

“I don’t know,” Jamie lied. “He seemed familiar, like I have seen him around before. All he told me was that he was a friend. I figured you might have known due to the fact he was worried about you.”

“No,” Alice stared out over the campus, “I have no idea who he is.”

Alice shrugged and walked into the café. After they ate dinner, they began their walk back to the two bedroom apartment they shared.

“You know what I just realized?” Alice said, as they walked into their room.

“What’s that?”

“If we have a kitchen, why do we go to the café?”

“I figured you wanted to get out of this place and eat somewhere else.”

“Oh so you figured that we should eat the café, because the food would be better?”

“No, I figured you just wanted a change of scene.”

Alice threw her coat on the kitchen table and crawled into her bed. Jamie walked over and sat on her bed; Alice curled her legs around Jamie and closed her eyes.

“Alice, do you want to talk about what happened earlier?”

Alice shook her head and shut her eyes even more tightly. The pain she was feeling was evident over her face. Jamie reached over and grabbed Alice’s hand trying to comfort her.

“Is it the drums? Can you hear them again?”

Through her stiff posture, Alice nodded. Moments later, Alice relaxed and opened her eyes. She stared at Jamie, whose back was against the wall. Alice sat up and put her back against the wall, she rested her head against the wall and glanced at Jamie.

“I don’t really know what happened. I remember feeling being gripped by chains and there it was so hot. It was unbearably hot. The rings connecting to the chains were in my body. Griping my shoulder, my stomach. I couldn’t move and there was so much pain. Then it stopped. As soon as it started, it stopped. That’s all I really remember.”

“Do you know if someone might have been trying to tell you something? Maybe someone is in trouble?”

“I really don’t know. And my goodness, I never thought I’d say this but I can’t wait to sleep because maybe my dreams will tell me something. I think maybe someone is trying to tell me something. Someone needs my help, but every time I dream, it’s a different person who has lost someone. It’s a different person in pain and in need of healing. I don’t know what to do.”

Alice closed her eyes and shuddered.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jamie asked her.

“I’ll be fine. I need to sleep, but first I really have to do my homework. I have to write that paper for my American History class. Stupid paper, for a stupid class I didn’t even want to take.”

“When is this paper due?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Gotcha, so you actually have to do it tonight. Okay, fine. After you’re finished the paper, it’s straight to bed with you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alice said, mockingly.

Alice slid off her bed and walked to her desk to start her paper. Jamie stayed on Alice’s bed and watched her friend. Of course Jamie knew what was wrong with Alice, but she promised the man she wouldn’t tell Alice, not until she was ready. Jamie hated keeping secrets from Alice, but it was for her own good. She promised to keep Alice safe, but how could she save her from her own dreams? How could she save Alice from herself? _How do you save someone who does not want to be saved?_ Jamie closed her eyes as those thoughts mulled through her mind. She tried to take her mind off of them and listen to the sound of the clacking keys as Alice wrote her paper.

An hour later, Jamie felt Alice crawl into her bed. She glanced at her curled up form and smiled. Alice looked peaceful for the first time in days and a part of Jamie wished Alice wouldn’t dream tonight, but that nagging part knew she was going to, it was inevitable. She reached over and stroked Alice’s hair, and then placed a blanket on her sleeping form. As Alice drifted off to sleep, she felt a dream take hold of her once more.

_Sweat began pouring down her face, as her destination began to become hotter. Her mouth became parched and she found it hard to breathe with the growing heat, suddenly, the heat receded and there was agony ripping through her body. The previous heat was nothing compared to how her legs, arms and shoulders felt. She felt herself being pulled away and watched as her body was ripped apart by giant black hounds. She couldn’t feel the pain anymore and all she could do was watch, as her body was ripped apart and torn to shreds. She watched as her body stopped moving and the hounds left. Alice walked closer to the body and saw as it transformed. Her petite form now grew muscular and taller. Her short hair became shorter and she saw a man who now took her place. He was no longer lying in her bed, but on a wooden floor. He bore the same wounds she did when the hounds attacked her. She reached her mind out to the man on the floor and tried to get some emotion from him, anything, but it was all to no avail. He was dead. Wait, no, not dead. Not yet anyways. There was still some flicker of life in him. It was not enough to make him live, no, but it was more of his soul. There was a tiny piece of his soul taking refuge in his body, Alice reached out to touch it, but was interrupted. A tall man with chin length brown hair fell to his knees next to the broken man and cried._

_“Dean,” he sobbed. “No. Please, don’t be dead.”_

_Alice didn’t have to reach out her mind to feel this man’s emotions; they were throwing themselves at her. Anger, sorrow, disbelief, and regret crushed down upon her, bringing her to her knees. She felt herself once more crying as this man did. Alice reached into his mind and saw that it was his brother he lost. She cried even harder at this. She knew how that felt, losing brother, Alice lost her brother when she was 12. She wished she could reach out and hug this man, this man named Sam. This man named Sam, whose brother called him Sammy. Sammy who loved his brother more than anyone else in this entire world was now alone. There was always this man named Bobby, but it wasn’t the same. He wasn’t Dean. No one could replace Dean._

_Alice was pulled away from this scene as the room began to get hotter. She tried to leave the dream, but she couldn’t, it was sucking her in. The pain she previously felt was back. It was getting worse too. Someone was ripping her body to shreds and it wasn’t the Hellhounds. She cried out and tried to move away, but she was latched down. Her arms and legs were strapped to a wooden plank and someone was taking a knife to her. She couldn’t stop it. It was agony, pure agony and then, suddenly it stopped. The agony she felt very slowly stopped as her body healed itself. A man stepped in front of her and unstrapped her. Her eyes widened in disbelieve as she took in his features. It was the same man who took her spot with the Hellhounds._

_“Dean?” She whispered, afraid of what the men who stood behind him might do to her if they caught her talking._

_He grunted and grabbed her by the arm, shoving her past all the tortured souls around her. He pulled her along until they stood alone in an empty hall. He shoved her away from him and waved his hand at the men who followed him. The men nodded and left Dean and Alice alone. Dean stood with his back to Alice and after a moment, turned and looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion._

_“What… what are you doing here? For an angel of the Lord, this is the last place you should be,” he told her, his voice low and gruff._

_Alice looked at him and felt the confusion cover her face._

_“I… what? Uhm… I-I’m not an angel. I mean… that’s ridiculous. Why would you say such a stupid thing? I’m Alice, just Alice. No Angel of the Lord here.”_

_Dean took a step forward and Alice found herself up against the wall. She looked at him, now that he was no longer bloodied and torn apart. He was quite handsome if she was being honest and quite her type. But that wasn’t the point; he called her an Angel of the Lord. That is the dumbest thing she had ever heard. She was no angel._

_“Look, Alistair said something about you smelling differently. It’s your blood or something. I- wait a moment, have we met?”_

_Alice stood with her back against the wall and stared up at this man. This man called Dean, Sam’s brother. This man called Dean who Sam, his Sammy, thought of him as his hero. Dean, who would go through hell and back to save his baby brother because that was his job and there was no one more he cared for than Sammy. This man Dean who sold his soul to save his brother because he couldn’t live in a world without Sam, because a world without Sam wasn’t worth being apart of. Sure there was always Bobby, but he wasn’t Sam._

_“I was there when the hellhound tore you apart. I felt all of it. I was there for every excruciating moment they tore into your flesh. I saw them do the same to my body.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“Alice. My name is Alice, but this doesn’t make any sense. I literally was sleeping in my bed moments ago before I awoke to the Hellhounds tearing my body apart.”_

_“That’s not possible. If you are an angel, which I doubt, but anyways, you can’t make a deal with demons, neither angels nor demons have souls.”_

_“Exactly, I’m a human, just like you. Wait a moment. How can you see me?”_

_“I-what? What do you mean?”_

_“Every other dream I’ve had like this, no one could see me, I tried to get them to listen but they couldn’t hear nor see me. How is it you can?”_

_“I don’t know, but sweetheart, I can tell you, this ain’t no dream you’re in. This is real. This is Hell-” Dean started to say more, but Alice felt herself being ripped away. She felt herself being strapped back to the board and the knife cutting into her again that was when the drums began. They pounded in her ears, relentless to stop. The torture she felt on her body was nothing compared the drumming in her ears. It wouldn’t stop._

Jamie jumped from her bed and woke the screaming Alice. She received several blows to the arms and a few to the face but finally succeeded in waking her screaming and crying roommate. She reached over and tried to wrap Alice in her arms, but she was burning up. It was as if she had just walked through Hell itself.

“Alice! Alice it’s me, you’re safe. Stop! Alice you need to stop. Please!” Jamie tried to calm Alice, and finally she had Alice calmed.

“What happened? Why are you burning up?”

“Jamie,” Alice tried to speak, but her body was in so much pain. She felt as if she was still bleeding from the cuts. Alice placed her hand on her ribcage and to her horror felt a warm sticky substance on her hand. She turned her hand over and saw it covered in blood.

“No. No, no, no, no. This isn’t possible,” Alice threw herself back until her back hit the wall. It was as if she was trying to escape her body. For a fleeting moment, she wished she could watch this from above as she did when the Hellhounds attacked her. Jamie swore and ran to get the first aid kit.

“Alice what the hell happened? Jesus! You didn’t have that when you went to sleep.”

Jamie tore off Alice’s shirt and pressed a peroxide soaked cloth to her wound. Alice winced, but let Jamie fix her. Jamie looked at the rest of Alice’s body as she tried to stop the bleeding. Her once pale and spotless skin was now covered in light scars and bruises. Horrified, Jamie looked at Alice.

“This is going to hurt,” Jamie warned, taking out needle and thread. She removed the cloth and looked at the wound. It had stopped bleeding and it was deep. Jamie took a deep breath and said a quick thank you to herself for paying attention in her nursing classes. She sewed Alice up and began to look after the other inflictions. As she did, she noticed, most of them were already looking better. _At least those are healing. Why isn’t the big one healed? Why is it taking so long to heal in the first place?_ Jamie thought to herself.

“He said I was an angel,” Alice said weakly, her voice just above a whisper.

“What? Who said that?”

“Dean. Dean Winchester. He told me Alistair thought I was an angel. I was an Angel of the Lord. That’s ridiculous. Why would anyone want me to be an angel? God has no use for me, not as an angel anyways.”

“Shhh. Look, let’s get you something to dull the pain and then hopefully get you to sleep without dreams.”

“I heard it again. This time it wouldn’t stop. It was the worst this time.”

“Heard what again? The drumming? You heard the drumming?”

Alice nodded and Jamie stood. She walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of painkillers and shook out one to give to Alice, it would help dull the pain and also put her to sleep. Pouring a glass of water, Jamie gave it and the pill to Alice. She watched as Alice nodded off to sleep. Sighing, she walked over to the window and glanced up. Seconds later, she heard the rustling of wings as a man appeared in the room. Jamie turned and faced him.

“She knows.”

“Keep her safe. We still have time.”


	4. Out the Windows and Into the Streets

In the middle of the night, Alice awoke to voices in her room. She peered open her eyes and saw Jamie and a strange man standing in the middle to the room. She sat up, but as she did, the man disappeared and Jamie walked over and turned the light on. Both glared against the exposure, but soon their eyes adjusted.

“Alice, what is it? Are you okay? Did your cut wake you?” Jamie rushed over to check it but Alice pushed her away.

“Jamie, I’m fine. Who was that man in the room and where did he go?”

“There was no one here Alice. I got up to get a glass of water, see?” Jamie pointed to glass that rested on the dresser.

“But… I- I could have sworn that I saw someone…”

“No, sweetie there is no one here but us. You should go back to sleep. You’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but I-” Alice stopped and shook her head. She grabbed the covers and threw them over her and went back to sleep. Jamie sighed and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the glass on her way. She dumped out the contents out in the sink and sighed. A flutter of wings alerted her to the man standing behind her. She turned and faced him.

“James what more could you possibly want? I’m tired and I need to sleep.”

“The Doctor is coming tomorrow.”

“What?! Tomorrow? He is supposed to come here in 2 weeks! You told me I had more time! Alice isn’t ready for any of this. Why is he coming here so soon?”

“There has a change in plans. The TARDIS has been knocked off its course. We are not allowed to interfere with it. You know the rules.”

“She’s not ready to meet him! She doesn’t even know what she is she can’t meet him tomorrow. Have you seen her body? She went to hell and back and has the scars to prove it. I am unable to heal them, so unless you can heal her, her scars will stay there. She won’t heal properly. Something is wrong.”

James looked past Jamie and off towards the window.

“No, I cannot. Not this time. You are correct, something is wrong. Keep an eye on her. The oncoming storm is approaching.” Without another word, James disappeared and Jamie was left alone.

The next morning Alice awoke from a dreamless sleep. She smiled and began to get ready for her class. As she was waking into the kitchen, she bumped into Jamie.

“So guess what?” Alice said cheerily.

“What?”

“I didn’t have any dreams last night. Well, not after I went to sleep a second time. It was peaceful.” Alice reached up to grab the cereal, forgetting about her wound. “Ow, shit. I forgot. Ah. Shit, I think I reopened the wound.”

Jamie hurried over as Alice pressed a hand to her soaked shirt. Alice stripped her shirt and let Jamie examine it. The stiches had ripped and the cut wasn’t healed.

“Shit, why isn’t this healed?” Jamie said softly, unaware that Alice heard her.

“Jamie, what do you mean? You and I both know wounds take forever to heal and this one is going to leave a nasty scar. Fantastic.”

“Oh, yeah. I know that, it’s just; I thought that maybe it wasn’t so bad now that I got a better look at it. Look how long till you’ve to be to class?”

“An hour.”

“Good that’s just enough time. Come along, we’ll stich it back up and all will be well.”

Alice walked over to the table and sat on the chair while Jamie got the first aid kit again. After removing the previous stiches, Jamie once more cleaned the wound and checked to make sure it wasn’t infected. After she sewed it up, she grabbed Alice a clean shirt and handed it to her. Alice carefully put it on and thanked Jamie.

“You’re welcome, now remember if you need something just ask. Here, let’s get you something for the pain and then you can get to class. Oh and Alice?”

“Yeah?”

Jamie paused for a moment and then decided against her decision. “Nothing, just try not to rip the stiches again.”

“I will be careful. Thank you again for patching me up.”

Alice walked out of her dorm and down the stairs; wincing at the pain the stairs brought her gash. When she walked out of the door and onto the campus, a weird noise hit her ears. She stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. Alice shook her head and decided it was just an ambulance. She made it to her classroom and sat in her usual seat near the window. A slight breeze came from the opened window. She was early, but she didn’t mind, it gave her time to think about the dream she had last night and the man in her room last night. _I know Jamie said no one was there, but I could have sworn that I saw that man again. Then again it was dark, so maybe it was just the shadows. Ha, what was it that Jamie was always saying about counting the shadows?_ A knock on the window pulled Alice out of her internal babbling. She jumped with surprise when she looked and saw who it was. Her eyes widened in both fear and surprise.

“Hi Alice!” The strange man outside the window said.

“I-what? How do you know who I am?”

The man paused and then shrugged.

“I dunno, I just do. Anyways, you wouldn’t mind letting me in would you?”

Alice shook her head dumbly and then moved out the way so the man could climb through the window. After he was through, he stood and held out his hand, flashing her a smile as he did.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor.”

Alice took a step back from him and his outstretched hand.

The Doctor’s smile dropped from his face and hurt flashed across his face. He dropped his hand to his side and shoved both hands in his pockets. Alice sighed and gestured for him to sit.

“I- I’m sorry Doctor. It’s just I have been having these weird dreams and well I told my roommate about them so…”

“I understand. Did you dream about me?”

“Do you have something called a TARDIS?”

“Yes I do. Why do you ask?”

“There was someone I thought he was you, but you’re older, a lot older than him. Anyways, I saw him on this beach, with a woman named… Rose, Rose Tyler that was her name. They seemed in love. I wonder if they ever got the chance. Anyways, he said something about the TARDIS and the ‘last of the Time Lords’. I just… hold on, you seem familiar. It’s like I know you.” Realization passed over Alice’s face. “Holy crap, you’re him, the man in my dream.”

The Doctor flashed her another smile and picked up Alice’s Shakespeare book.

“Shakespeare? Did you know I’ve met him? Nice lad he was. He wrote about my companion Martha. She was lovely, she was. You would have liked Shakespeare. In fact, would you like to come and meet him?”

Alice stared dumbly at the Doctor. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she found the words she was looking for.

“Meet Shakespeare? That’s impossible. You’re joking aren’t you?”

“Hey, Alice! Who’s your friend?” Hank asked interrupting their conversation. Alice turned and saw many of the class had already entered.

“Oh, this is-” She stopped not sure what to say.

“John Smith. Nice to meet you,” the Doctor finished for her. She smiled at him and he returned it.

“Class, settle down. Come on; let’s talk about your assigned reading. Alice, who’s your new friend?” The professor said as he walked into the classroom.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, this is John Smith. He heard about this class and wanted to check it out.”

“Interesting. So can Mr. Smith tell us anything about _Love Labours Lost_ or anything about Shakespeare himself?”

“Well, the globe theatre was not actually a globe it had 14 sides, and there actually was a sequel to that play called _Love Labours Won_ which incidentally ended up becoming lost when three witches cast a spell and almost killed everyone. It was quite fortunate that I was there and along Shakespeare’s help, we saved the day.”

“Thank you for that interesting take on Shakespeare, Mr. Smith. Moving on let’s talk about the context of this play, shall we?”

Alice turned to the Doctor, embarrassment clear on her face.

“What did you do that for?”

“Do what? Tell everyone what really happened?”

“This is not the place or time. You can’t do that here. People don’t believe in this sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing?”

“You, the TARDIS, time travel. I mean, we want to believe, but we know that it’s not true.”

“So it’s not true that you wanted a doll house when you were younger, along with a purple bicycle?”

“I-what? What are you talking about? How did you know that?”

“Time travel.”

The Doctor turned and faced the front of the room while Alice stared at him. _I do not understand this crazy man._  Class ended without any other interruptions from the Doctor. Alice and the Doctor made their way back to Alice’s apartment and she sat down on the couch.

“Okay, so what is going on? Why are you here?” Alice asked.

“A man came to me and told me I was needed to come and help you. I was told to get four other men who would help save the world. Funny, I haven’t had 6 other companions since…”

“Since what?”

“Since nothing. It’s nothing. Anyway, we get to save the world even though I’m not quite sure what from. This ought to be fun.”

“Fun? You thinking that saving the world from some unknown monster will be fun?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“I… Okay, look I need to get some rest, the pain pills I was given have worn me out, so you’re welcome to stay here but I won’t be around.”

“I actually have to check on my TARDIS. I will be back soon.”

The Doctor left and Alice went to lie down. Three hours later, Alice was lying in her bed when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she put her book down and got up to answer the door. Alice opened to door to two men who looked like they belonged in a modeling magazine than at her front door.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Special Agent Smith, and this is Special Agent Smith, no relation. We were-” Dean spoke.

“No you’re not.” Alice interrupted. Sighing in frustration, she gestured to the two men. “You’re Sam and Dean Winchester. You’re not Special Agents, you fight the monsters under my bed for a living. I know who you are. Did the Doctor send for you? Whatever, come in, I suppose.”

Alice stepped aside and the two men came in. She leaned against the wall, shaking her head. She dreamed about these men, did she not? How did they find her? Was this all a dream, it had to be, right? Another knock interrupted her thoughts, when she opened the door, there stood two familiar faces. She choked back a laugh, and warily glanced at the two men.

“Can I help you?” She said, rather irritably.

“You are Alice, I presume?” The Sherlock asked.

“Yes I am; how can I help you?”

“Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. A man known as the Doctor called us here. He told us to report here, he said it was of urgent matters.”

Alice stared dumbly at the two men.

“Sherlock Holmes? Like the man who… Not the one from all those news reports years ago? The one who jumped off a building? Sorry, that was rude. Please come in.”

As she started to walk through the hallway into the living area, a final knock brought her back to the door and before she could reach the door, it opened. The Doctor walked in and greeted everyone. She followed the voices to the living area and stood in front of all the guys. Staring at all 5 men, she cleared her throat.

 “Alright so here is the thing, I need all of you to leave. I don’t really care who sent you or who you really are, but this isn’t funny. I don’t know what sort of sick person thought this would be funny, but it’s not funny in the least bit. I don’t really care right now, and in all honesty, you may look like the guys I’ve had dreams about, but this isn’t okay. So, I don’t know who you really are, but you need to leave.”

She stared at the five men and waited, but no one made a move to leave. Throwing her hands up in the air, she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen. She pulled the bar stool out and sat on it, her head resting in her hands.

“Excuse me, Alice?” A voice spoke from behind her. She turned and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

“Yes?”

“I uhm, I don’t know if this will offer any proof, but here, we thought this might help you figure out we were telling the truth.”

Sam held out his hand. Alice looked at him and then looked closer, and she saw it. In his hand he held four licenses, groaning inwardly, she took them. Turning them over and inspecting them she saw they were in fact telling the truth.

“Why are you even here Sam?”

“How did you know our names?”

“You can’t answer a question with a question.”

Sam laughed at that.

“We got a mysterious phone call and this voice told us to come to this town. Dean and I were unsure, so we checked the paper for this town. There were some mysterious disappearances and then we saw your name. For some reason, we thought we should ask you if you knew anything. So when we got here, you already knew us. How is that? What did you mean by dreams?”

Alice gestured for Sam to sit. After he grabbed a bar stool, she turned and faced him fully. Sighing, she wrung her hands and tried to figure out where to start. When she opened her mouth to start, a man suddenly appeared in front of her, startling her. Sam flung out his arm to stop her from falling off the stool.

“I-what? Who are you and how did you just…” Alice sputtered out.

“My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord, I am here to give you a message. Hello Sam.”

“Hi Cas. Dean is in the living area if you want to let him know you’re here.”

At that moment, Dean walked in. He smiled and walked over to Cas, embracing him in a hug.

“Cas, it’s good to see you. What are you doing here, I thought you had some angel stuff to do?”

“I have a message for Alice. It is from James. He said to tell you to be on alert. They are coming.”

“They? Who are they? What are you talking about? Who is James? I don’t even…” Alice said, confusion written all over her face.

“I cannot say any more. I must leave,” with that; he was gone in a blink of an eye.

“Who was that?” Alice asked turning to Sam and Dean. “Clearly you knew who he was.”

“That is Cas. He is an angel and he’s our friend,” Dean said simply.

“Somehow I doubt he’s more than a friend,” Alice said softly.

Sam laughed and aware that Dean had heard her, she walked into the living area where John and Sherlock sat.

“What do you mean by that?” Dean asked.

“Where is the Doctor?” Alice asked, ignoring Dean’s question.

 “He left, he said something about the TARDIS and where he parked it.” John answered.

“Alice what did you mean by that comment?” Dean insisted.

Alice sighed and sat down. After Dean and Sam followed suit, she giggled and then explained to the four men.

“Okay, Sammy, I don’t know if you can feel it, but there was some serious sexual tension, wait no, there still is some serious sexual tension in this room even with Castiel gone.”

Sam turned away, trying to hide his laughter.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Bloody hell, not this again,” John huffed.

“Oh please it’s quite obvious. Look, I don’t really understand why, but I can feel emotions from other people, well actually only you guys. Anyways, from the moment you walked in here there has been some serious sexual tension going on. I didn’t register it until Cas popped up and you and he were in the same room, but my goodness it was like a wave crashing over me. Between you and Cas and Sherlock and John-”

“For the last time, I. Am. Not. Gay.” John enunciated each word.

“I’m just telling you what I feel. My feelings don’t lie.”

“Wait, who are these guys? When did they get here?” Dean asked, suddenly noticing Sherlock and John.

“You just noticed them? Seriously Dean?” Alice asked incredulously.

“What? I got distracted.”

Alice let out a laugh.

“Did you want to share with the class Alice?”

“Nope. Anyways, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.”

“Friends of yours then?”

“No, they are friends of the Doctor.”

“The Doctor? Doctor Who?” Sam asked.

“Wait, Doctor as in Dr. Sexy!?”

“No Dean, Doctor Who. Not Dr. Sexy,” Cas said, appearing next to Alice who jumped in surprise.

“Jesus, Cas, you can’t do that!”

“Wait, so who is Doctor Who?” Sam asked.

Sherlock let out an irritable sigh.

“How do you deal with this?”

“He just gestured to all of me!” Dean said.

“Sherlock, be nice. Dean, I’m sure he didn’t mean it. And Sam, Doctor Who is simply the Doctor. Just call him Doctor. There now, can we just get along,” Alice spoke, trying to keep the peace.

The door swung open and the Doctor came running in.

“We have a problem. A big problem, at that- ” The Doctor was cut off by a ringing phone.

“Doctor, your phone is ringing.” Alice told him.

“What’s that about, _ringing_?  What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?” He said, picking it up and pressing it to his ear.

“I don’t know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by!?” Dean spat into his phone, which had called the Doctor.

“I’m not a psychopath, I’m a high-functioning sociopath.  Do your research,” Sherlock said annoyed.

“Boys! Knock it off. Now, Doctor what is it that is such bad news?” Alice said, stepping in between them, the light slightly flickering under her anger.

“The Angels have the TARDIS.”


	5. Don't Weep For Me

“We don’t have phone box,” Cas said, confusion in his voice.

“No, not the angels of the Lord. The Weeping Angels. They’re the oldest monsters of the world. They are also the deadliest of all monsters. If you boys thought the Leviathan were bad, you thought wrong.”

“The Leviathan could be killed. Sam, Cas, and I killed them. Anything can be killed. Well everything but Death. If we took on the Leviathan and won, I think we can take on some Weeping Angels. With a name like that, I think we got this. How do we kill them? Sliver bullets? Stake to the heart? Dead man’s blood? Angel’s Blade? They are angels after all, so they must be able to die,” Dean spoke from the couch.

“Do not underestimate Weeping Angels, Dean Winchester. Their name may seem innocent, but they are anything but that. All your years of hunting cannot help you with these. I’ve seen for myself what they’ve done. I’ve seen them take people I love and take them to places where I could never reach them. I lost people I love to them. You should know what that’s like, losing someone you love.”

Dean was quiet and Sam glanced over at him. Alice felt regret from Sherlock, and pain from Sam, Dean, and John. She could not filter the emotions from the Doctor. They all knew what it was like to lose someone. Everyone in this room knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. How many companions had the Doctor lost? How many times had he had to say goodbye? How many gravestones had he visited after his companions died?

“Dean is correct though Doctor, everything can die. How do we get the TARDIS back and deal with the Angels?” Alice said, breaking the silence and everyone’s train of thought.

“It is quite impossible to kill a Weeping Angel. There are however three ways, 1. Starve them to death. Angels feed off of energy, which is why they send humans back in time, living a full life. They then live off the remaining time energy of the victim's life. 2. Weeping Angels cannot move if you look directly at them. They become quantum locked and are ordinary statues when either they are looked at or they believe someone is looking at them. Point and case, whatever you do, don’t blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Finally 3. This is the more deadly way and I advise against doing this at all costs. The final way of killing an angel is to create a paradox and poison the energy they use to feed on.”

“How do we track them? A man as brilliant as you should have a way of tracking the TARDIS, am I correct?” Sherlock questioned.

The Doctor nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. It was a simple key and looked similar to the one Alice had to access her room.

“A key? How can you track the TARDIS with a key?”

“Before I was this form, I made this key able to track the TARDIS, if ever I lost it. We can track the TARDIS, but we need to hurry.”

“Fine, we can do that. Look, I start my finals this week so you guys can live in my house as there isn’t going to be enough room in this apartment for all 7 of us. Get your stuff; I’ll take you there.”

“Alice, Dean and I usually stay at a motel. We can just do that, you don’t have to do this,” Sam stated.

“Sam, we all need to be in the same place. Believe me, there is more than enough room at my place. My parents are never around anyways, and if by some weird crazy chance they are home, I will just inform them that I need you guys for a school project. It’s not like they will care.”

“Alice, what do you mean your parents are never around? When James found that place-”

“I don’t know this James person you keep talking about! Who is he?” Alice said cutting Cas off.

“That James person would be me,” a voice said from behind her. Alice jumped in surprise.

“Where did you come from?”

James looked confused for a moment.

“Heaven, where most angels come from at the moment.”

Alice paused for a moment.

“Whatever, fine, you can ride with me. Let’s go. Sherlock, and John with me. Sam and Dean take the Doctor and Cas and follow me. We might as well get you all moved in now. Just give me a moment to get packed.”

Alice walked over to her room and made her way to the closet. She opened the doors and pulled out her suitcase. Grabbing all of her clothes, she shoved them in the case and then moved on and grabbed her toiletries. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning around, she saw Dean standing behind her.

“What’s up Dean?” Alice asked, sitting on her case so she could zip it shut.

“I was wondering if you wanted any help packing.”

“Uh, sure. See that book bag over there? Can you grab my computer, chargers and Nook?”

“Nook?”

Alice sighed and pointed to a small blue square object that rested on her nightstand.

“The chargers are all together, so just unplug them all and shove them in there. Then grab those books and put them in there and I should be good to go.”

Dean nodded and got to work. After Alice was packed, she wheeled her suitcase to the living area, Dean carrying her bag.

“Well, we’ve wasted enough time, let’s go. John, can you take this? Dean, I can take my bag,” Alice asked as she grabbed her keys.

With everything set, everyone made their way outside and to the car park. Dean walked over with Alice to her car and let out a whistle.

“For a college student, you don’t have bad taste in cars.”

“It’s called Dad’s credit car, otherwise known as ‘Here go buy a car as retribution for us never being around.’ So I bought a two door Coupe. Plus a bunch of other cars, you’ll see them when we get to my house. I hope your Impala can keep up.”

Dean smirked and walked to his car as Sam shook his head and walked towards Alice.

“I hope you just understood what you started Alice.”

“Oh I know. He needs someone to bring his ego down a notch.”

“Sammy! Let’s go!” Dean yelled from his car.

Alice laughed and got in her car. Dean pulled his Impala next to her Coupe and nodded.

“Ready when you are sweetheart.”

Alice rolled her eyes and turned up her music. Dean raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

“Me, 1? Dean, none?” Alice mouthed.

Dean pressed on the gas and sped away. Alice followed suit and quickly caught up to Dean.  After pulling ahead, she laughed and turned down the music.

“Sorry boys, this will all be over soon. Just uh, hold on,” Alice said glancing in the rearview mirror at Sherlock and John.

“Alice, what are you doing?” John asked alarmed.

“Just hold on.”

Alice made a sharp turn into the dirt road and pressed down on the gas. She watched as Dean followed her. Laughing, she noticed her phone was ringing. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear.

“Can’t keep up Dean?”

“It’s Sam. What are you doing?”

“I already told you. Like I told the boys, hang on.”

Alice hung up the phone and threw it down behind her. She glanced over at James who sat passenger and noticed his eyes were closed. Ignoring it, she followed the twisting road while Bob Seger played on the radio. The Impala followed closely behind her Coupe for several miles. Suddenly there were the flashing blue and red lights behind their cars. Alice cursed under her breath and came to a stop. She watched as two men got out of the cars and each walked to the two cars. Alice turned her music down as the cop approached her car. When she noticed who it was, she let out a laugh.

“Hi, Mark.”

“Well if it isn’t Alice Morby.  Hey Greg, look who it is!” Mark yelled out to his partner. Greg walked over to Alice and laughed.

Alice Morby. My goodness how you have grown and yet you’re still speeding. What did we tell you about racing on these back roads?”

“Not to do it because someone could get hurt. And someone will get hurt, someone’s ego. Really guys, that all. I promise it won’t happen again. It’s just, the guy behind me, Dean, he told me that his Impala was better than my Coupe; we were just putting that to the test. Besides, you know as well as I do that no one knows of this road and even if anyone did, no one is ever on it. We were just having a bit of fun. It’ll be over soon, we’re almost to my house. Can you let it slide this once? Please?”

“Dean? You know, he looks like that Dean Winchester guy. That guy is supposed to be dead. He’s not a good guy. He held up a bank, killed a bunch of women and then did this whole murder spree a few years back. Alice, who are you hanging out with? This isn’t the same Dean Winchester is it?”

Confusion passed over Alice’s face. She remembered hearing about that, but no, it couldn’t be the Dean Winchester in the car behind her.

“Completely different Dean. Winchester isn’t even his last name. His last name is like Smith or Dorbokin. It’s Polish or something.”

Mark and Greg looked back at Dean and then at Alice. They thought it over then Greg nodded.

“Alright, we’ll let it slide this once. Be safe okay. And hey, you’re right, his ego needs to be knocked down a peg.”

The officers walked away and Alice, not in the racing mood anymore, took off slowly.

“Are you still thinking about what they said?” James asked her.

“Do you know what’s funny James? I drive down this road all the time and there are never cops ever on this road. Do you know why? Because this is a private road and no one knows about this, it has a hidden entrance. I know you have angel powers, so tell me, did you bring those cops here? Why?”

“You needed to know who Dean and Sam Winchester really are.”

“We’re done with this conversation. I’ll talk to them when we get home.”

Alice pressed down on the gas, not in attempt to rekindle the race, but to hurry home; she had to figure out what was going on with the Winchesters. As she pulled up to the house, Dean pulled up beside her and glanced over.

“What did getting pulled over make you realize that your car couldn’t keep up?”

Alice unbuckled her seat and got out, slamming the door of her car as she did. She glared at Dean as he also exited his car.

“All of you except Dean get inside. I’ll deal with the rest of you momentarily,” Alice barked out.

Sam raised his eyebrows but led the group inside. When everyone was inside, Alice shoved Dean against his car.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me that you were convicted for murder a shit load of times? Oh also, my favorite you are apparently dead! So this is great! No, just really the icing on the cake you deserve a gold star for this. Thank you for clueing me on all of this. You are such a great person. We should become best friends because that’s how much I like you right now.”

“And how do you suppose I went about that? ‘Hi, my name is Dean Winchester, yes the same Dean Winchester who has been convicted of murdering and torturing women, holding up a bank and going on a nationwide serial killing spree with my younger brother Sam. By the way, we’re also considered to be dead, so you’re just talking to a couple of ghosts. How do you do?’ That sounds about right. Great plan, really just let’s give you a gold star for that A+ plan.”

“That’s not the point Dean! You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Well obviously I’m not. So now that we have this all figured out, why are you so angry about this? How did even find out about this?”

“It was all over the news for one, and for two the cops who pulled us over recognized you and started telling me about everything that you were convicted for.”

“Okay, well I’m not in handcuffs so obviously, you got me off the hook, so thank you for that.”

“Whatever. Just help me bring my bags in would you?”

Dean nodded grabbed her suitcase. They walked to the house in silence and for the first time since they arrived, Dean took notice of the house.

“Well, I can see why your parents had enough money to buy you that Coupe. Jesus, you must be loaded.”

“You have no idea.”

They made their way into the house and Dean left the suitcase by the stairs. Alice placed her bag on top of it and then Dean followed her to the living area where everyone was waiting.

“Did you get everything sorted out?” Sam asked.

“I think we are all perfectly clear on where this relationship stands,” Alice answered.

“Oh you mean that you’re the Alpha in the relationship and Dean is your bitch? Makes sense.”

“Whoa! I am not, nor will I ever be anyone’s bitch!” Dean retorted.

“I dunno Dean, I mean you were Hell’s bitch for a while and then here comes along Alice who’s only what, 5’1? We thought for a moment she was going kick your ass. You did look a little frightened there for a moment.”

“Shut up Sam.”

Dean walked over to the couch and threw himself down on it. He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath and crossed his arms.

“Enough, look what happened outside, is over. We need to get you boys all settled and then we need to figure out a game plan. Follow me and I’ll get you to your rooms.”

Alice grabbed her bag off the suitcase and walked up the stairs, the troop of boys following her. She looked behind her and giggled, a sudden thought coming to her mind. She walked down the hall and pointed to the doors, which lined the walls.

“Pick a room, share a room, I don’t care. The room all the way on the end is mine, the library is right next to it. My room is obviously off limits. The library is filled with a bunch of things. My father knew this guy who was a hunter, he died and left me all of his books. If you need them, they’re in there.”

Alice walked to her room and slammed the door shut. She tossed her back on the bed and then winced when she remembered her laptop was in the bag. Alice leaned against her door and slid down till she was sitting on the floor. She leaned her head back and sighed. Quiet. Peace and quiet. It was wondrous, and unfortunately it didn’t last for long. A flutter of wings interrupted her thoughts and when she opened them, she saw James standing over her.

“What part of my room is off limits, did you not understand?”

“We need to speak about earlier.”

“Can this wait? I’ve been bombarded with people all day, all I am asking is for a few moments alone.”

“There is no time for that. Come along,” James held out his hand to Alice.

“Fine, let’s go.”

Alice took his hand and he pulled her up. She glanced over at him and then opened the door and headed down stairs. Alice walked over to the living area and sat on the couch. James took the opposite couch and there they sat in silence.

“You said we had a lot to talk about, so speak,” Alice said, breaking the silence.

“You have been having dreams about the men upstairs, have you not?”

“I, how did you know? Did Jamie tell you?” Realization passed over her face as she remembered. “Was that you? When I first felt those pains, there was a man who I had never met who was worried about me. Was that you?”

“Yes, I was sent here to look after you. Tell me about those dreams.”

“Why? Why were you sent to look after me? I am no one special.”

“You are more special than you realize. Now, please, tell me about those dreams.”

“They were so weird. I was invisible to everyone except Dean. For some reason Dean could see and converse with me. He said the weirdest thing also, he told me, ‘ _For an angel of the Lord, this is the last place you should be.’_ I don’t understand; I’m no angel. What did he mean? Why did I dream about these guys? Why could I feel what they felt?”

“It is because there is an angel that resides in you. I was sent to look after you and therefore am your guardian angel.”

Alice let out a humorless laugh.

“No, that’s impossible. I am no angel. Why does everyone keep saying that? You must have me mistaken with someone else. I am not worthy of being an angel, let alone having one inside of me, which I guess is the same thing. I just…” Alice trailed off, looking hopelessly at James.

“Whether you want to believe it or not, it is true.”

Alice closed her eyes momentarily and then stood. She walked over to her cabinet and opened it. Alice stood on tiptoes and reached for the Jameson bottle. She set it on the counter and grabbed two tumblers and places a few cubes in them. The ice clinked as she poured the Jameson in them. Grabbing them, she walked towards her guardian angel and handed him a glass. He thanked her and she sat on the couch opposite from him. No words spoken, no sound was made save for the clinking of ice against the glass.

“How did you know I wanted this?” James asked, breaking the silence.

Alice looked at him and set her glass down on the arm of the chair.

“I needed it more than you, I can assure you of that. I mean, my god, I just found out that I have an angel living inside me and you’re my guardian angel.  Also I don’t know how I knew, I guess it’s part of having the angel inside of me. All I know is that I know things. I feel what other people feel, and sometimes it can be disconcerting. Sometimes I have dreams and the people I see are in pain. They are alone and in pain and it hurts. Everything hurts when I watch them let go of someone they love, someone they know they are unable to live without, and yet are forced to do so. I feel their pain and then when I think I am unable to stand it anymore, it fades away. Sometimes when I am still dreaming I hear a drum beat, but other times I awake and I hear it in my head. It hurts every time it plays and there is nothing I can do but wait for it to end. Wait, if you’re my guardian angel, should you not already know all of this?”

James sighed and placed his glass down. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands creating a steeple.

“I know all of what you have just told me, I needed to know what you knew. You have questions, a lot of them, as you humans are inquisitive creatures. Fear not, they will be answered all in good time, but for now all you need to know you the only one of your kind. There was another like you, but he was killed when he was younger.”

“Was his name Luke by any chance?”

The surprise was apparent on James’ face. Alice didn’t think it possible to surprise an angel.

“How do you know that?”

“He was in my dreams a few times. Not in any with the boys upstairs, but separate ones. We conversed and he seemed to be just like me. Why would I dream about him if he were dead?”

“Why would you indeed?” James said to himself. To Alice he said, “I am unaware of why you would dream of him, but Castiel may have answer to that question.”

“There is no reason why she should be dreaming of him. The only reason she should dream of him was if he were alive, which we know to be untrue. You and I were there James, Luke is dead,” Cas said from the doorway.

“Man, you angels and just popping up everywhere. I wonder how Dean and Sam must feel,” Alice remarked.

“You get used to it, unless they watch you while you sleep. Cas enjoys doing that. It creeps me out,” Dean said, coming down the stairs. “What’s going on down here anyways and where can I get a glass?”

“Cabinet, top shelf. Glasses are in the corner cabinet, help yourself,” Alice told Dean.

“We were just informing Alice of her biology,” James informed the company that had formed.

“Biology? I think Alice knows she is a girl. Anyone looking at her would know that,” Dean scoffed.

“No Dean, they uh, they were letting me know what I really am. Apparently I’m not actually a human being. I’m something else.”

Sam and Dean became alert and glanced at Cas. Cas shook his head and Alice watched the Winchesters relax. She bit her lip and wondered if she should let the present company know what she really was.

“It would put their minds at ease,” James said softly.

Alice nodded and taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to tell everyone. She was however, interrupted by the Doctor running in.

“I figured it out! I found her. I found the TARDIS!” The Doctor stopped and looked at everyone, registering the looks on their faces. “Sorry, have I interrupted something?”

 “No, of course not-” Alice started.

“Alice was about to speak,” Sherlock interrupted.

“It’s nothing really, but I was just informed that I do in fact have an angel residing inside of me. Anyways, you said you found the TARDIS, Doctor?” Alice tried to change the subject.

“Yes I did- wait, you’re an angel? Like a living, breathing Angel of the Lord? How fascinating! What’s it like? What is your biology like? Is it completely different than humans? Well, of course it is, you’re not human!”

Alice cast her eyes downward at that last statement. _Not human._ She never even thought of it like that. _How odd. I do suppose he is correct; I am no longer just human._ John cleared his throat and walked over the Doctor.

“Uh, Doctor, not the brightest of things to say,” he said softly.

The Doctor looked at Alice and then his face softened. He walked over to Alice and crouched down to her level.

“I am sorry. This must come as a shock to you. If it helps any, I too am not human.” Alice saw Dean and Sam stiffen once more. “I am a Time Lord. The last of my kind. Being the only one of your kind sometimes isn’t such a bad thing.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Anyways, we’ll talk about this later, you said you found the TARDIS?”

“Yes, and it’s in quite an awful shape.”

“How do we fix it?” John asked.

“I have to take her to something like a crack where energy is pouring out of. I’ll be back in a jiff,” with that the Doctor bounded away leaving the room in silence.


	6. Running From the Truth

Alice stood, grabbing her empty glass and took it to the kitchen. She washed the glasses and began to rummage through the fridge and pantry to figure out a meal that would feed all these men.

“What do you guys think of spaghetti for dinner? It’s all I can think of in such a short notice,” Alice asked the guys when she walked back into the living area. They nodded and she took a head count then headed back to start dinner. As she was starting to make the sauce, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Cas.

“How is your side Alice?”

“How did you know about that? I haven’t told anyone, I mean I’m sure that James knows, did he tell you?”

“In a way, yes.”

“It hurts a little still, but I think it may have healed, as crazy as that sounds.  I don’t really know, I haven’t looked at it since this morning, but we can take a look.”

Alice walked to the sink and washed her hands. She walked to the hallway where the mirror hung on the wall and Cas followed her. She lifted her shirt to where the cut was. When Alice looked at it, she let out a gasp. The original wound was gone and in its place was a lighten scar. The stiches hung loosely on her body and in disbelief she brushed her fingers over it as some of the sutures fell out.

“It’s gone. Even the stiches are loose. How did they- where did they go?” She asked Cas.

“It seems whoever patched you up understood the amount of time it would take your body to heal and used dissolvable stiches. Quite impressive, in fact in order for them to know what kind of stiches to use, they would have had to know beforehand what you are,” Sherlock spoke from the doorway.

Alice turned and faced Sherlock, her shirt falling back into place.

“What did you just say?”

“Angels have the ability to heal at alarming pace, it is quite remarkable. Who was there when you received the wound? Assuming you didn’t go to the infirmary, due to the fact that would be a difficult story to come up with being as you could certainly not tell them the truth.”

“My roommate Jamie was there. She cleaned me up and sewed the wound. What are you getting at Sherlock?”

“Perhaps Jamie knew of your condition and kept it from you. It would make sense, how would she bring that up in conversation? You would think she was crazy, and yet when James told you, you took it in stride. Why is that?”

“Being told by an Angel of the Lord and being told by a human that your entire entity has been changed is different. You have to accept it when someone like James tells you that you’re whole life has been a lie.”

“Alice, there is something you should know about Jamie,” Cas said quietly.

Alice turned around to face Cas. In the dim lighting of the foyer, she searched his face, but the angel gave no hints.

“Cas, what is it? Has something happened?”

“No, not exactly.”

“Then what is it, Cas?”

Cas opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Dean shouting.

“Alice, when is dinner going to be ready?”

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Whenever you get off your fat ass and make it.”

Alice heard Dean- or was it Sam?- let out a laugh.

“My ass isn’t that fat, is it? Sammy? Is my ass fat?”

Alice laughed at Dean’s worry. She looked at Cas then the timer at the kitchen went off and with a sigh, she went to finish dinner. As she was draining the noodles, she felt Cas standing behind her.

“Cas, didn’t Dean talk to you about personal space?”

“He may have mentioned it, why do you ask?”

“Because you’re invading mine.”

Alice turned around and came face to face with Castiel’s chest. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. Cas stood there for a few moments before he backed up. Alice turned and checked the garlic bread in the stove, then grabbed 6 plates and handed them to Cas.

“Here, make yourself useful and set the table please.”

Cas stood there looking at the plates and then at the table. Confusion was written all over his face. Alice sighed irritably and point at the table.

“Honestly Castiel, have you learned anything from the time you’ve been on this earth? Put the plates on the table, each in front of a chair. It’s really not that hard.”

“Alice, we still need to discuss a very important matter.”

“Well, we can do that while you are setting the table.”

Cas walked over to the table and set it while Alice pulled the bread out of the stove. She grabbed the bowl with the pasta in it and walked over to the table.

“Alice, there is something you need to know about Jamie.”

Alice looked at Cas while putting the bowl in the table. She nodded and then walked back to grab the bread.

“Jamie is one of us. She is an Angel of the Lord.”

Alice stopped and felt the plate of garlic bread slip from her hands. She waited to hear the sound of breaking glass, but it never came. Instead she felt someone standing near her. James stood holding the plate, glaring at Castiel. He placed the bread on the table and then took a step back, still glaring at Cas.

“We had an understanding that Alice would not know of Jamie’s true identity. Why did you break that understanding?” James spoke coldly towards Cas.

“Alice needed to know, otherwise she would not have accepted what we are going to ask her.”

“Castiel, it was not your job to tell her that. You gave that right up a long time ago. You gave that right up when you took over the Winchester boys. You have no say in her life anymore.”

“Would you have told her? Will you tell her everything else? Will you tell her of her past, that of which she has no recollection? Or will you allow her to sit in the dark wondering why she can do what she does?”

“When the time is right, I shall reveal to her all that is needed. I have my orders Castiel. You would have had yours if you had not rebelled and fell. You are no more than a disgrace and do not deserve to hold the title of an Angel of the Lord.”

The air crackled with tension as the lights flickered. In the shadows Alice saw the wings of both angels. Cas took a step forward, puffing his chest out slightly, were it not for the seriousness of the situation Alice would have laughed. Everyone was drawn to the scene when the lights began to flicker. Alice watched as Sam and Dean entered and their eyes widened. Dean stepped forward to break up the angels, but with a flick of James’ wrist, everyone but Alice was frozen to the spot.

“You know nothing of what happened, James. You know not what happened.”

“I watched as you betrayed your brothers and sisters, Castiel. I watched as you put the two humans, who were supposed to fulfill their destiny, ahead of your own Father. Our Father.”

“I did it for the good of Humanity. Surely you can understand that James.”

“And opening purgatory, was that also for the good of Humanity? Was killing your brothers and sisters good for Humanity?”

“I did what I only thought was right.”

“And look what it brought, even more destruction. You took in the souls of humans and unbeknownst, you also took in the Leviathan. Was setting the Leviathan onto humanity for their own good?”

“That was beyond my control. We stopped them and sent them back to Purgatory. ”

“Which they then took you with them. We had to bail you out. Your track record is not looking good. I’d watch my back, if I were you.”

James took step back, flicked his wrist and disappeared. The company stood there in silence, the hot dinner forgotten about.  Cas stood and looked around then with a quick stare at Alice, he too disappeared. Alice sighed and then motioned for the boys to sit down and eat something.

“Come now, I made this dinner and we shan’t let it go to waste. Besides, I have pie for dessert and who doesn’t like pie?” Alice spoke, trying to break the tension that still hung in the air.

No one made a comment. Silently everyone took their place at the table. It continued to be silent as they ate, everyone still processing what had happened. Alice watched Dean and Sam as they ate. She tried to see if she could understand what had happened, but it was no use.

“Alice, do you know why James was so upset with Cas?” Dean asked.

Alice cocked her head to the side, confused.

“Oh, I thought you and Sam knew? I was hoping you would tell me. What did he mean that Cas gave up the right to tell me things when he took over you two? What did he mean that Cas had a say in my life? I thought humans were given freewill? I thought I had a right to make my own destiny, or whatever? I thought I had a choice.”

“All humans have a choice. Dean and I choose to stop the apocalypse and not let the angels start WWIII. To answer your other question, no, we’ve never seen Cas be berated like that, in front of humans,” Sam told her.

“So you’ve got no answers for me? None at all?”

“We’re just as clueless as you.”

“What I think the rest of the company would like to know, just what the hell James was talking about? Leviathan?? Purgatory?” John spoke, across from Sam.

“I think Dean is a little more qualified to tell you about that than I am,” Alice said, to both her and Dean’s surprise.

Dean’s face was covered in surprise and confusion. He stared at her then blinked and regained normalcy.

“I don’t know how you know about my time in Purgatory, but yes, I can tell you about it. It’s essentially monster Heaven, but if you are human, like myself, or an angel, like Cas, you will not survive. They will find you and they will kill you.”

“How did you survive then Dean?” Sherlock asked.

“I’d like to think it was because of my charming good looks and sense of humor.”

Alice and Sam snorted into their spaghetti. Dean cast them a sideways look and grinned. Then his expression sobered.

“It was a year of nonstop running. It was a year of fighting Leviathan and trying to find Cas. There were times when I almost gave up, but every night, every night I prayed to Cas. I held onto that small string of hope that Cas, Benny, and I would make it out. I held on the fact that I would see Sammy again. I held onto the fact that this world still needed someone to fight their battles for them.”

“Who is Benny? I thought you said it was dangerous for humans or angels to be there?” Alice asked. She watched, as Benny’s name was mentioned, a dark look passed over Sam’s face.

“Benny was a vampire. He helped Cas and I find our way out. He came with me when I left purgatory. He was my friend.”

“What happened with the Leviathan? Did they hunt you in Purgatory?” Sherlock asked.

“When Castiel and I hunted Dick,” Sam snorted at that, Dean rolled his eyes and continued. “Dick was the head honcho, we had to kill him in order for the rest of those smarmy bastards to die. Once he died, he took us with him and we spent the year running from them and fighting them in Purgatory. It was as if I had neon sign above me, Cas was even worse. He could have been a beacon shining to them saying, ‘Here I am, come and get me!’”

“Sam, did you help get them out of there? The only family you have left is in monster Heaven, surely you must have gone and found a way to get him out.”

It was Dean’s turn to have a dark look pass over his face. Sam on the other hand, had guilt written over his. The table fell silent once more. Alice cleared her throat and changed the subject.

“So, the end of the world? I think I missed that? How’d that go down?”

“This demon named Lilith wanted to open all 666 seals and well, I may have helped her with opening the first one. That’s not important. When we found out she was breaking the seals, we set out to gank that bitch. It was too late and we found out the hard way that when we killed Lilith, we broke the final seal. So Lucifer was set free and so then the apocalypse began. Long story short, Lucifer wanted to possess Sammy, and Michael needed to possess me if Sam said yes. We fought long and hard to say no to them. Other angels who wanted the world to burn hunted us, but still we said no. Unfortunately the way to stop that whole shindig was to get Luci back in his cage. Sam let Luci possess him and I never let Michael possess me, and then using the Rings from the Horsemen, we set Luci back in his cage and presto! No more end of the world.”

“I remember hearing strange happenings on the news a few years back? Was that because of the seals being broken?”

“Most of it was due to the horsemen. We had to find them and get their rings. We’ve still got them just in case someone wants to bring about the end of the world. This way, they are unable.”

“So wait, you didn’t take a trip to Mordor and depose of them?”

“Nah, we really didn’t have 13 months to make that journey.”

Alice raised her eyebrows.

“You know Lord of the Rings?”

Dean smirked and took a long drink of his beer. Alice stood and gathered the empty plates. Sam stood also and began to help her. As Alice stood at the sink she felt Sam standing next to her. As she was washing the dishes, she handed them to him so he could dry them.

“You are full of surprises, Alice,” he said to her quietly.

“How do you mean?”

“Well, for one, you knew that Dean and I weren’t FBI agents when we first met. You knew of Dean’s time in Purgatory, but he never told anyone except myself about his time there. How do you know about that?”

Alice turned and looked up into Sam’s green eyes. They were almost the same as hers. There was something older and worn in his, as if he had seen the depths of hell. She had no doubt in her mind that he hadn’t.

“I don’t know. I don’t really know anything anymore. I mean I just know things that I didn’t know before. There is something about Dean. Not like something romantic or stupid like that. It’s like there is… Oh I don’t know. I just know that there is something. Does that make sense? I mean, I kinda want to say that there is this sort of… connection, but I also don’t want to say that.”

Sam stopped drying the dishes and looked at her. At first Alice didn’t return his stare, but after a few moments, she turned and looked at him. She was expecting him to laugh at her, or stare at her as if she had three heads, but he wasn’t. There was something else in his expression. Something she couldn’t place her finger on. She sheepishly smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by John.

“Alice, you have all this money and you’re hand washing the dishes? Why aren’t you putting them in the dishwasher?”

Alice startled by this comment jumped and almost dropped the dish she was holding.

“I… force of habit I suppose. Our apartment’s dishwasher broke so we had to hand wash everything.”

 “Hey! When we getting dessert?” Dean yelled.

“Like your fat ass needs anymore pie,” Alice said softly.

She caught Sam’s eye and both erupted in laughter. She heard Dean mumble something and then Alice turned to the fridge and grabbed the pie. There was a knock at the door as Alice was setting down the pie; she glanced around to see if anyone could give her a clue to who was at the front door. They all wore a mask of confusion, or in Sherlock’s case, indifference, and so a bewildered Alice went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she came face to face with an incredibly, attractive man.

“Hi,” he said, giving her an ear-to-ear grin.

“Uh, hello yourself,” Alice responded confused.

“Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Stop it,” the Doctor said from behind Jack.

“What, can’t I say hello to this wonderful young lady?”

“Not like that you can’t. Hi Alice, may we come in?”

“Uh, sure?” A stunned Alice stood aside as the two men entered her house.

She followed them into the dining room where everyone sat. As they entered, the company looked up as Jack and the Doctor entered the room. She watched as Dean, who was currently shoveling a slice of pie in his mouth, looked up and ogled Jack. He began to choke on the piece in his mouth and after a slap or two on the back from Sam; Dean took a deep breath, and muttered some excuse of the pie, “going down the wrong pipe.” Honestly, Alice didn’t blame Dean for ogling, Jack seemed to emanate sex. She did however giggle at what Cas may think of Deans ogling. With a start Alice remembered her manners and played hostess.

“Right, yeah, so take a seat, we were just finishing up dinner. There is some left over, and pie, well, if Dean hasn’t eaten all of it yet.”

Sam snorted and Dean grinned around his pie. Jack took up Alice’s offer for dinner so she went and made him a plate, as she was leaving, she heard the Doctor introducing Jack. As she was walking back with the plate for Jack, the drumming started in her head. She dropped the plate, staggered back, and fell to her knees, covering her ears with her hands. Somewhere in the distance she heard Dean call out her name and Sam talking to her, trying to get her to respond but it was too much, the pain was too much. She felt Dean’s hands on her arms, trying to calm her down, trying to get her to talk to him, but she couldn’t concentrate, not with that drumming in her head. Then, for a brief moment, it stopped. Alice looked up and saw pain in the Doctor’s eyes, but there was something else in there. There was something older and foreign to her. It took her a moment, but she realized, she saw sorrow, anguish, and recognition in his eyes. Alice shoved his hand off of her head and the drumming started. She covered her ears once more and unknowingly leaned against Sam. Once more the drumming stopped and angrily Alice snapped her eyes opened and stood up. She turned to yell at the Doctor, but instead James stood in front of her. He reached a hand out to Dean to help him up, his eyes never leaving Alice. Dean stood and he and Sam walked over to the table. Not a sound was made. Alice stood staring at James, trying to understand what was happening to her. She took a step forward and her bare feet squished the forgotten fallen spaghetti. Alice sighed and grabbed a washcloth to clean it up. As she kneeled down to clean it up, she saw another pair of hands helping her. She looked up and saw the Doctor helping her. A few moments later they had it all cleaned up.

“Sorry about that, Jack, here let me make you another plate,” Alice said, embarrassed that everyone had just witnessed the event.

“Alice, it’s okay, I am actually really craving that pie.”

Alice nodded and with a sigh, she sat down on the stool near the bar. A thousand questions ran through her mind. The group conversed while Alice attempted to get her thoughts on track. The scraping of the stool next to her on the hardwood floor interrupted her. She turned her head and looked at the occupant.

“You want to talk about what just happened?” The Doctor asked gently.

“You seem to know more than I do. What is that drumming? Why does it hurt so much?”

There was a profound sadness that rippled through the Doctor. In that moment, Alice truly understood what it was like to be the last of your kind.

“There was a man I once knew. He was just like me, in all ways but one. There was something wrong with his mind. He had that drumming you have. But his was never ending. When Time Lords are young, they are told to look into the vortex of time itself. Some of us stay, others of us run.”

“What did you do?”

The Doctor flashed a cheeky smile.

“I ran. The Master, that was the man’s name, he stayed. He heard the drumming. It drove him insane. He tried to take over the world. I stopped him along with sending Gallifrey, the home of the Time Lords, back into a time lock, but it meant that we lost him. I was the last of the Time Lords once more.”

“I think I remember that day. I remember there was so much chaos in the streets, but I was in the hospital because I had meningitis, but I remember seeing something about that on the news. It was terrifying.”

“I regenerated that day too. I saved a friend but I had to sacrifice myself.”

“Wait, I don’t understand, what do you mean, sacrifice yourself? You’re still here. That’s not a sacrifice if you’re still here.”

“Different body. Another man. My other form, you saw him. He was in your dreams. He had that great hair, remember? Although, my hair isn’t quite bad either.”

Alice smiled at that remark. Yes, she did remember the man from her dreams; it was not however the man standing in front of her.

“How do you know this man, Jack then?”

“Oh, Jack? I met him years ago. He saved one of my companions and every now and then he finds me. I haven’t seen him in a while though. I do wonder what he’s doing around here though.”

“You didn’t ask him? I mean you had that walk to my house and you didn’t ask him? What did you talk about?”

“Oh this and that.”

“How did he find you?”

“He didn’t recognize me actually. He thought I was a regular person. It wasn’t until he introduced himself, the way he does and I told him to stop it, that he realized who I was. I was looking for the TARDIS. He always found me when he heard the TARDIS.”

“Why did you come back?”

“There is nothing I can do for the TARDIS right now. She is safe for now.”

“So,” Jack interrupted, “whose bed am I sharing tonight?”

“Your own Jack.” The Doctor sternly told him.

Jack shrugged and glanced at Alice and then at Dean. Alice smirked and Dean avoided his eyes by taking a long drink of his beer.

“I think we’ve had enough excitement for the day, and I’ve got an exam tomorrow, so I’m off to bed. Goodnight everyone.”

Alice walked off as a chorus of goodbyes followed her retreating footsteps.


	7. The Cliffs of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. It's been a year and my school schedule has ben hectic. Enjoy this chapter.

Alice awoke screaming, kicking and fighting at the duvet; unawares it was not the monster in her dreams. All she could see, all she could process was that man, the man with the drumming in his head. The one whose face she saw when she closed her eyes. The one haunting her every footstep, the one she couldn’t escape. She fought at the hands grasping her, unbeknownst that it was not the man in her dreams, but Dean and Sam.

“Ow! Alice, dammit! Stop! You’re safe. Stop fighting us. We’re here, no one is going to hurt you.” Dean told her.

Sam and Dean took in her wild eyes and disheveled hair. Dean held her by the arms so she was unable to strike him anymore. She tried to pull away, the memory still haunting her, but he was too strong. Her eyes darted around the room and finally rested on the brothers. They watched as several different emotions crossed her face: fear, anxiety, deception, anger, grief, and finally pain. When she looked at Dean, she came to realize who was holding her and where she was, and she calmed down. He felt her relax in his grip. Sighing, Dean loosened his grip on her. Sam handed her a glass of water and greedily she drank it.

"What happened?" Alice asked them.

"You tell me. We were sleeping and then you started screaming. We ran in here to see what was attacking you and then you attacked me," Dean answered solemnly.

"I saw him. I saw the man, the man with the drumming in his head. He's in my head. I can't get him out. He's there," Alice spoke, terror forcing its way back and taking control of her.

Confusion passed over Sam and Dean's faces.

"What man? What does he look like? Look, if you can tell me, then we can get Cas and James to go and get him. Can't your angel do anything to help you?" Sam asked her.

"The man with the drumming is gone. You will not find him. I am sorry Alice, but he is dead," the Doctor spoke from the doorway.

The trio looked up at him, this time all were confused.

"Wait, how do you know who he is?" Alice asked.

The Doctor walked into her room and sat on the chair that rested near the window. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know because I watched him die. Twice, actually. I heard that drumming you hear. He made me hear it. He died right before I regenerated. It was then that I was, am truly the last of my kind. The last of the Time Lords. I told you this earlier, do you not remember it?" He asked gently.

"Then why do I dream of him? Why do I see his face and hear that drumming?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't there any way you can fix her Doc? Can you use your screwdriver and I don't know, Obi Wan that memory?" Dean asked.

The Doctor laughed sullenly.

"I wish I could, but it's not programmed to handle a human so unique like Alice."

"Is there anything we can do to help her then?"

“There may be one way we can help her, but it is dangerous,” James spoke from the foot of the bed. The company jumped at the sight of him and Cas who had appeared with him.

“I don’t care, I just want it to stop. I want to have a peaceful nights rest. I want to be normal.”

“You are not normal Alice, nor will you ever be normal,” Cas intervened.

“Thanks for sugarcoating that one there Cas.”

“Why would I coat a statement in sugar?” Cas asked confused.

Alice gave Dean an exasperated look and shook her head.

“Fucking angels taking everything literally,” Alice muttered under her breath. To James she turned and spoke. “Look, James you said you could fix it? You can get the drumming out of my head?”

“I would highly recommend that you do not follow this course of action James. The consequences greatly outweigh the outcome. You do not understand the ripple effect you will create,” Cas spoke gravely.

“Castiel, you no longer have a say in Alice’s decisions. If this is what she wants, then I will do this for her. It is my job,” James replied.

“Boys! Stop it, seriously,” Alice told them, the light above flickering in her anger. “Now Cas, what are the repercussions of getting rid of the drumming?”

“You could lose all your memory, the angel inside of you could go rouge, or she could take control, or you could die. There is about a 99% possibility that any of these could happen.”

“But the drumming will go away?”

Cas sighed, aware that he was fighting a losing battle. He glanced at Dean and then shook his head as he walked away. Alice pulled her knees to her chest and watched Cas’ retreating back. She bit her lip and then nodded.

“I know that it’s a big chance of ruining my life, but I can’t live with the drumming anymore. I just… Please James.”

James nodded and walked towards Alice.

“You will want to lie down. This will hurt.”

“Alice, wait,” Dean interjected.

Alice leaned back on her elbows and looked at Dean.

“What is it Dean?”

“I don’t think you should do this. It just sounds like a bad idea and if Cas says you shouldn’t, I mean I trust that guy with my life. Do you want to sleep on it?”

“I can’t just sleep on a decision like this, Dean. If I go back to sleep then the man comes back in my dreams and then drumming starts. I need it to go away now.”

“But what if you lose all your memories? What if the thing inside of you goes rouge? What if you die?”

“How many times have you died Dean?”

“What?”

“How. Many. Times. Have you. Died?”

“I lost count.”

“And yet here you stand in front of me, good as new. I think if someone can bring you back when you die, they can do the same to me.”

“Alice, we don’t even know if the same rules apply to you!”

“Then what is the worst that can happen? If it gets rid of the drumming then what is the problem?”

“Dammit Alice, you could die!”

“This drumming is going to kill me and if it doesn’t then the thing inside of me will! You don’t know what it’s like Dean! You couldn’t possibly imagine what it’s like to be haunted by some stranger and have his thoughts in your mind. You don’t know what it’s like to not have thoughts of your own in your mind, and be afraid every second that the awful drumming will come back.”

“Alice,” Sam spoke gently, “Dean does have a point.”

Alice opened her mouth to interject but Sam held his hand up.

“No, listen. I don’t know how or why Dean and I come back when we die, but we do. Look I know what it’s like to have someone else controlling you. I know what it’s like to have something else inside of you and there are parts of your life when you don’t remember what happened. When everyone is telling you that you’re something else, that you should be dead. I know what you’re going through and you don’t have to do this Alice. There has to be another way. James said that Cas is no longer in charge of your life, so maybe if you do die, Cas can’t save you. We can’t lose you Alice. You’re the reason we’re all here. If we lose you because you went through with this, then what happens to us?”

“You’ll go on saving the world, just like you did before you met me. I don’t know what part that the angels think I have to play in this crazy world, but you don’t need me. I’m merely a pawn to be used as they wish. I’m sorry but no, I won’t be used like that. I’ll forge my own destiny thank you very much.”

“Self sacrifice never truly works out for anyone,” Sherlock’s spoke quietly from the doorway.

Alice shifted her gaze from Sam to Sherlock and even amidst the tension that filled the air; small giggle erupted from her throat, which she quickly covered with a cough when she took notice of his attire. The usual pristine Sherlock was replaced with a rumpled hair, and pyjamas, which were partly covered by a blue robe; his wit however, was ever present.

“What do you mean? I never said anything about sacrificing myself? Why would I? There isn’t anything here for me to sacrifice myself for.”

“What Sherlock means is that there is another way to help you,” John said grumpily as he pushed his way between the door jam and Sherlock.

“How do you know? James just told us that this was the only way. Look as it is late, we either need to move this shindig along and make a decision or I’ll make it myself,” Alice paused for a brief moment. “Wait, no sorry. I am making the decision myself. James, I can’t go on like this anymore, this is going to end up killing me. Could you please get rid of this drumming so I can go to sleep?”

James nodded and Alice lay down. James sat next to Alice and began to place his fingers on her temple when Sam interjected.

“Alice, wait. Look I understand that your mind is made up and everything, but I was wondering, if something does happen to you, what was your final tomorrow?”

Dean stared at Sam incredulous that he would ask a question like that. Alice turned her head and stared at him, a smile tugging at her lips. She pointed over at the desk where a neat pile of papers lay.

“I have to turn in those thesis. All the finals are over there. All the information is on the coversheets. If… if something happens to me, could you make sure that they gets turned in, I mean I know that… whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

James placed his fingers on her temple.

“This will hurt. I am sorry. But please do not pull away from me or else you will die. Gentleman, if you wouldn’t mind holding her down so we can minimize the damage she will cause if she pulls away.”

Sam and Dean stepped forward and sat next to Alice. Dean reached over and placed his hands on Alice’s shoulders while Sam held her legs. Fear briefly crossed her features and she watched as Sherlock crossed the room to her side. He crouched down and whispered in her ear.

“You don’t have to do this Alice.”

Alice studied his features for a moment. _How oddly human he is right now._ She shook her head at Sherlock, and then with a nod at James, she closed her eyes and waited. James closed his eyes and when he placed his hands on her forehead, Alice arched her back and screamed out in pain. It lasted only a moment and then she lay limp, unmoving. The room was silent as the company waited for her to open her eyes, but minutes passed and nothing happened. John walked over and placed his fingers on her wrist checking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it, faintly, but it was there nonetheless.

“She is alive. But why isn’t she waking? James, is she going to be okay? Doctor, can you do anything? If she doesn’t wake, we should take her to the hospital. Perhaps they can help her.”

“I can’t do anything. My screwdriver won’t have any effect. I am sorry,” the Doctor responded.

“If we take her to the hospital, what would we tell them happened John? That we found her like this? No, no one would believe that,” Sherlock interjected. “Use your mind, we can do no more for her. Perhaps the only thing to do is let her be. If she dies, then so be it, there is nothing more we can do.”

Dean tore his gaze from Alice and stared at Sherlock. Sam watched as anger flashed across Dean’s face. Dean stood and turned around, advancing on Sherlock.

“How dare you. How dare you even suggest that we just let her die? She is a person Sherlock and we don’t let innocent people die.”

“There are people dying all over the world. Would crying by their bedside help them? It won’t help Alice. You’ve only just met her and yet you stand and defend her? You claim she is innocent but you barely know her? Why is that Dean? Why do you defend a person you hardly know? She could bring the destruction of us all upon us and yet you want her to live. Why? It is because you believe that she might see through all your crap and actually believe that you are on the side of the angels?” Sherlock leaned in, his voice low enough for only Dean to hear. “You and I both know that while you may be on the side of the angels, you are not one and you never will be.”

Deans face contorted in anger and he pulled his arm back to punch Sherlock, but was stopped when Sam stepped in between them.

“Dean, no don’t! What Alice needs right now is for us to save her, not to be fighting. John is there anything you can do?”

“Sam is right, we need to help Alice, and Sherlock being a big bag of dicks isn’t helping. Now, we can’t move her, but we can keep an eye on her. Dean, Sam, would you mind if one of you took the first shift? If she wakes, come get me.”

“I’ll take first shift,” Dean responded.

John nodded and walked out of the room, but before he did Sam reached over and grabbed his arm.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“I don’t know. All we can do is wait and pray.”

Sherlock who had overheard the conversation, scoffed at the suggestion of praying, to which John responded by elbowing him in the ribs. Sam walked over to Dean and John pulled Sherlock out of the room. The Doctor followed suit but James however remained where he had from the moment he stopped the drumming. Sam took noticed of James and turned to face him.

“James, are you okay? You haven’t said a word.”

“I may have just killed my ward. How would you feel if you were the reason for Dean’s death?” A look of regret passed over James’ face. “Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my place. Alice cannot die. If she does, then I have failed her. Why are you humans so fragile?”

“This isn’t your fault James, she knew the risks when she agreed to rid herself of the drumming. She’s going to be okay. I mean she has an angel inside of her right? The angel should be able to help her,” Dean spoke from his seat at Alice’s bedside.

“Not exactly. There’s not-”

At that moment, Cas appeared and with a glance at Dean and Sam, he and James disappeared. Seconds later they appeared near an abandoned storehouse.

“What are you doing?”

“Sam and Dean cannot know the truth. They are not ready.”

“They may have a way to save Alice. If she dies-”

“Then we have done all we can to save her.”

James’ face contorted in anger. He took a step closer to Cas, the storehouse briefly giving show to his wings.

“How dare you. How dare you stand there and assume that I would let her die. You have put yourself in harms way for Dean and Sam, yet you assume that I would march her to her death.  You cannot keep secrets from them, Castiel. You have seen the toll that it took last time, why must you keep doing this?” James paused for a brief moment. He blinked and stood straight, when next he spoke, his voice was cold. “Leave me. I have a mission to keep Alice alive and I will. You have no right to interfere.”

“As long as Dean and Sam-”

“No. You may be there with them, but you are no longer allowed to interfere with her life. Take your secrets and lies back to the Winchesters, but leave Alice out of this. She deserves better. She deserves to be normal.”

“She can never have a normal life. You knew this when you signed up for this James. She must complete the task that she was given. She must fulfill her destiny.”

“Why? Why must she? Sam and Dean never had to fulfill theirs, so why must she? What makes them so different? Why are they set apart from the rest of the world?”

“They were going to let the end of the world happen. Were that to come true, you would no longer have Alice. She would no longer be relevant.”

“But she would have lead a normal life. She would have been a normal little girl with a family that loves her. She would have been loved. Isn’t that all that matters?”

“She would have died.”

“She would not have to go through all that she has. Why did they pick her? Why not someone else?”

Cas was quiet for a moment.

“Because she was the strongest and had the most to lose.”

“What?”

“She will love the Winchesters, Sherlock, John, the Doctor, and Jack. She will not stop protecting them. She will sacrifice herself for them, not only because it is her destiny, but because she loves them more than herself.”

Cas paused for a moment to take in James’ face and his emotions that played across his face. Odd for an angel to show emotion, but then again, James wasn’t like the rest of the angels; he let the humanity of his vessel shine through. He allowed himself to feel and to show his feelings.

“She loves you too, James. She might not show it, but she does. You have a bond with her, one like Dean and I share, but stronger. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Can I save her? Can I save her after she completes the task? Do I have to-” James stopped, unable to comprehend Alice’s fate.

“No. You must let her complete and face the repercussions of the task.”

“What repercussions? What is going to happen to her? Will I lose her?”

James’ voice cracked with that last sentence.

“I cannot predict the future, you know that James. If she does die, then it will be for the good of the world. We have no control over it you understand that.”

“You cannot let her die! You would save Dean and Sam, but not her. You cannot give up on her. Please Castiel, I am begging you.”

Cas took a step towards James and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“There is nothing I can do to help her. She is strong though, she may be able to survive whatever is thrown her way. Let’s get back before they start worrying.”

James sighed and nodded. He knew it was no use fighting fate or destiny. When they appeared back in Alice’s room, Dean stood from the chair he was sitting in, and walked over to the angels.

“James, I was thinking, you might be able to talk to Alice. When Sam and I were on this hunt one time, really weird things were happening and Sam and Cas had to go inside our friend’s head to make it stop, so I was thinking maybe you could get inside her head and talk to her. It might help her wake up.”

James stared at Dean with blank eyes and the glanced at Alice’s sleeping form. Cas leaned over and whispered something Dean couldn’t hear into James’ ear. James nodded and then placed his hands on Alice’s temple and closed his eyes. When he next opened them, he found himself standing in the middle of a field. He spun around trying to find Alice. He saw a figure standing near the edge of the cliff and he began to make his toward her. As he got closer, he realized what he thought was a dress were wings, which sprouted from her back. They formed to her and it seemed as if her wings changed colours at every turn. She turned her head and smiled when she saw him approach.

“James, glad you could make it.”

“Where are we Alice?”

“The Cliffs of Moher. Isn’t it beautiful? I came here once when I was younger. It was clear and amazingly breathtaking, just like it is now. I’ve been here for a while. I’ve been thinking about this whole mess we’re in, and how it all falls to me to clean it up. I don’t want that power. I mean all I want is a normal life. Is that too much to ask? Can’t I pass this power off to someone else? Sorry, I know that I’m being selfish, but this was chosen for me, not by me. I never asked for this.” Alice paused, and looked over to the horizon. James walked closer to her and stood by her. He watched as she glanced down without fear in her eyes.

“Are you no longer afraid of heights?” He asked.

“No. I mean, not here I’m not. I’m not afraid because I have wings. Look at these!” She spun and her wings spread out before her. Her laugh rung out as light reflected off of the shimmering colours.

“You shouldn’t have those Alice, you’re not an angel. I am sorry to be blunt, but something is wrong.”

She ignored him.

“James, have you seen yours? They’re beautiful, but why can’t we see them like this when we’re on Earth? Why do they show as black? Why not show all the colours?”

“People might think we’re fairies,” James said sarcastically. “Humans perceive them as black because all of ours are outlined in black. As our entity takes over the human’s body, our wings are unable to unfold completely therefore they show as black; they are a shadow of what we are therefore, when we die they are scorched into the earth, remaining black.”

“What colour are Cas’?”

“Different shades of blue, I believe. The colour of his eyes.”

“What are you doing here anyways James? I mean I’m glad you’re here, but is something wrong? Did something happen to me, or the Winchesters?”

“We need your help. You’re the only one who can help us.”

“What is it? What do you need?”

“You need to come home. You need to come back to us. We need you. Come home. Please.”

He watched as the smile that played on her face disappeared and profound sadness covered it. He wanted to say more, but there wasn’t anything he could say without letting her know the truth about her destiny. He nodded and then walked away.

“Wait! James, am I going to be okay?” She asked.

She never got an answer.


End file.
